


I Care About You

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part One [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: Magnus and Alec talk.{Part of my Malec AU ask blog.}





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a Malec AU ask blog. Where Valentine is dead and the war is over. More info in the blog. {https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/}

“Alexander, can we talk?” Magnus asks as he sits down by Alec who is putting on his shoes, tying them tightly.

“We did.” He answers.  “I- I told you what happened.”

“I know, darling, but…”

“But what? I have to get to the Institute. The Clave-”

“The Clave can wait.” Magnus says, his voice slightly raised, making Alec stop in his tracks, and turn around now concerned.

“Mags… What’s going on?” He asks unsure and slightly wary.

Magnus looks down and then sits on the unmade bed. Alec gets the message and sits down across from him. He looks at him expectantly. “What is it Magnus?”

“I- I love you, Alexander, and I only want you to be happy.”

“Mags, you’re scaring me. What’s going on? Are you- Are you breaking up with me?”

“No! God, Alec, no.” Magnus says firmly as he slips his hand in Alec’s. “No. I- just have to ask you something… Difficult.”

“I’m listening.” Alec replies, relieved that it’s not what he’s always feared.

“I- Alec have you ever thought about suicide? Or harming yourself? Anything like-”

Alec jumps of the bed like he’s been burned. “What? No. Of course not. I would never- never-”

“Alec, I know you wouldn’t. But have you ever-”

“I have to go, I…”

“Okay. Okay.” Magnus says, hands up in a surrender. “I’m not going to force you to talk about this, but you can if you need to, with me.”

Alec lowers his head, pain clear in his eyes. Magnus sees and walks closer, he places his hand on Alec’s cheek and starts caressing gently until he’s looking up at him.

“I love you, Alec, and I’m here for you whenever you need me.” Magnus says firmly. “You have people who love you. Promise me, Alexander, promise me that if you ever get to a dark place, if you ever… Come to me. Talk to me. Or Isabelle, or Jace, or even Luke, or Simon, or Clary. Just talk to somebody. It doesn’t have to be me.”

Alec nods his head, and Magnus kisses him. It’s not sexual or anything more, but a gentle reassurance of lips.

“I love you.” Magnus says again. “I care about you.”

Alec places his hand over Magnus’s that still rests on his cheek. “I know. I know. I love you, too.”

Alec wraps his arms around Magnus, and Magnus returns the gesture. They stay that way for a long while.


End file.
